Lissa
'''Lissa '''is a young bretonic nord mage in the events of A Children's Anuad. Her surname is Liltveit, but she disowned it. Characteristics Lissa has blonde hair and reddish brown eyes. She has the fair skin of a nord. She has relatively young features, even for being 16. She has a large stutter, inhibiting her abilities of communication. She is very shy and often scared of new people. She dislikes prolonged conversation due to her stammering. She often feels like an outcast because of it. Background Lissa was born as Lissa Liltveit. She had an abusive father who basically used her as a slave. Her mother apparently had left in her infancy, assumedly to get away from the father. It is unknown why she didn't take Lissa with her. It is unknown when she developed her transmutation skills, but it definitely was not from her father. Using said skills, she managed to escape her father and flee. She disowned her surname, and headed to northern Skyrim. Events in ACA 4E 205 Sometime in the beginning of Frostfall, Lissa found herself in the Pale. She had come north to find the College of Winterhold, but had gotten lost. She had been freezing for days. She eventually found the Tower of Mzark through blind luck. She entered the Tower, descending into the ruins. She made a fire here to warm herself up. After a while, she was found by Rosa, a Lost Legionnaire. Although Lissa was frightened by Rosa, Rosa was kind to her and brought her into the sanctuary of Mzinchaleft. Lissa was brought to Fenrir, the leader of the Lost Legion. Fenrir allowed her to rest in his bed, and he made her a meal. She was extremely grateful for his hospitality. Quite soon after, a young boy by the name of Ventus found his way to Mzinchaleft, and was also brought to Fenrir. After a short time, Lissa and Ventus started to form affections to each other. They seemed to quickly form an emotional bond. At one point, the assassin known as Skull-Face found his way to the room Ventus and Lissa were in. He took Ven by surprise and quickly struck him down, seriously injuring him but not killing him. When Lissa saw this, she flew into a rage, assaulting Skull-Face violently. After seriously injuring and then capturing Skull-Face, Lissa attended to the wounded Ven with the assistance of Raphael Fontaine. She spent the next while nursing Ven back to health. During his recovery, Lissa admitted her heart-felt love for Ventus, and was overjoyed when he admitted the same. When the Lost Legion went south to the Imperial City, Lissa went with them. When they arrived, she stayed with them there. In a sense, she had started to feel at home with the Legion, and with Ventus, so she planned to stay with them. For a small while, she lived there peacefully, spending her time with Ventus. Powers and Abilities Lissa is a 'transmuter', which means she can channel her natural energies to accomplish a reaction. This reaction can be chemical, like turning wood into granite or creating a toxic gas. It can also be physical, like making the ground shift and change, or controlling the movements of water. Other skills such as mending flesh and bone cant really be attributed to either, but are still well within Lissa's capabilities. She is the one and only known master of transmutations. Apparently magicka has no place in this art, as Lissa cannot use magical 'spells'. This holds the benefit of immunity to silencing spells. She also has an 'Ultimate Shield' ability that instantaneously covers her body in armor that is stronger than diamonds. It is also resistant to various forms of magic. This shield changes her appearance. It turns her eyes a somewhat dark gray, and it also turns her skin to a light grayish coloration. This way, it is easy to tell when she has her Ultimate Shield active. Trivia * Lissa's character is based off of a young version of the White Mage in Final Fantasy. * There is another character in the Sandbox wiki who is based off the same character and has a similar name, but it was actually coincidental. * Lissa's 'transmutations' are exactly like alchemy and alkahestry from the Fullmetal Alchemist series, and her Ultimate Shield ability is based off of Greed's power of the same name, in almost every way except cosmetically. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Half-Breeds Category:Mages